Multipurpose Hair
by Lucillia
Summary: Raditz's hair didn't just look good, it was useful as well.
1. Built in Blanket

He knew that Frieza wouldn't give them camping equipment, they were Saiyans and Saiyans didn't need camping equipment unlike some weaklings he could name.

It was just that this planet was cold, - hellishly so - and Nappa who had gone with his standard attire rather than the winter gear complete with a nice cozy parka that he could have requisitioned in under two minutes from the supply room was beginning to wish he could show weakness just this once, especially considering the fact that the full moon and the warm fur that came with it was a long way away.

They had decided to stop for the evening and make camp. Unfortunately, they couldn't make a fire with the nearby vegetation and would have to do without both warmth and cooked food.

The low class trash that was the only other confirmed survivor of their race besides himself and Prince Vegeta was on his knees and was fluffing his hair. If that third class garbage thought he would let him curl up with him for warmth because he "looked cute" he had another think coming. Despite the fact that there were no females of their species left, he still didn't swing that way.

The low class bastard Bardock's son Raditz gave him an evil smirk as he finished fluffing up his hair before he leaned forward into an odd position, pulling in his arms and legs until the only thing of him that was visible was that incredible mass of spiky hair. Moments later, the sound of snoring started coming from beneath the immense mound of hair.

"Figures it would be the low class garbage that would come with a built in blanket. Lucky son of a..." Nappa grumbled as he curled up into a ball and tried to get some sleep.


	2. Fishing Line

Raditz grinned down at the silvery serpentine water creature. One medium sized dinner coming up. All he needed was a strong enough stick and some bait. Saiyan hair was strong. It had to be to survive high powered Ki blasts without frying.

There was no way in hell he was going to risk his tail. He'd learned that lesson the hard way on his first off-world mission.

After selecting a good stout pole, he pulled one of the longest hairs from his head, tied one end to the end of the stick and the other around a bit of one of the crappy tasting ration bars. He then set his new fishing rod into the water.

Fifteen minutes later, he was pulling a sizable fresh-water water serpent ashore.

"Where'd you get that?" young Prince Vegeta asked curiously, having just arrived on the scene.

"Caught it." he replied, as he pulled the hair from between the creature's teeth before preparing it to be cleaned.

"He comes with a built in blanket and fishing line? Lucky Bastard." Nappa grumbled as Raditz gutted the water serpent.


	3. Outerwear

They had returned to their shared quarters from the semi-private showers which belonged to them and the officers in the quarters just down the hall from them to learn that ALL of their clothing had been taken as well as the towels, clothes and armor that had been removed from the bathroom.

After a search revealed that there wasn't a scrap of cloth in their quarters that would be suitable for use as cover, it fell to the lowest ranking of their group to embarrass himself by going down to supply and requisitioning suitable attire. Vegeta watched as Raditz blushed slightly at the realization that he would have to walk the halls of the base stark naked before apparently coming up with an idea.

Raditz pulled the sides of his hair forward until they covered his vulnerable bits before grabbing one of the girly hair accessories that some of Frieza's other low ranking scum had given him as a gag gift upon discovering his birth date and clipping them in place.

Thus attired, Raditz made his way down to the quartermaster's office.


	4. Source of Income

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Raditz muttered as the hair and make-up lady pulled at yet another snarl.

"Why are you complaining? You're getting paid aren't you?" the woman who had to be a member of Zarbon's species said as she grabbed the industrial strength detangler.

"Yeah, but..." he said as the woman started hacking at his hair with the comb again.

"If I could make money by just waving my hair in front of a camera, I'd do it in a heartbeat." the woman said as she spritzed more of the detangler into his hair.

"Yeah, but you don't have friends who'll never let you live it down if they find out you were in a shampoo commercial." he replied as the snarl finally came loose.


End file.
